Biarkan Waktu yang Menjawab
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Karena waktulah yang menjawab kapan awal rasa suka pada Ichigo merayap di hati Orihime. Waktulah yang menjawab kapan cinta sepenuh hati selalu ia berikan pada Ichigo. Dan waktu pulalah yang menjawab, entah kapan Orihime tidak lagi berjalan di belakang Ichigo, tapi tepat di sampingnya sambil bergenggaman tangan dan bertukar senyum./ IchiHime, OneShot, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!—RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.

.

**Biarkan Waktu yang Menjawab**

.

_(Orihime Inoue & Ichigo Kurosaki)_

.

.

.

Waktu punya caranya sendiri menjawab segala carut-marut misteri dalam kehidupan manusia. Tidak kecuali itu cinta.

Orihime mulai mengerti keadaan tersebut sepenuhnya baru-baru ini.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Orihime baru meletakkan tas sekolahnya ketika sang kakak, Sora, yang pulang cepat dari kantornya mengomentari tentang rambutnya. Gadis remaja itu pun tersenyum manis sambil berkata ia tiba-tiba suka rambut pendek. Baru saat kakaknya hilang dari pandangan, ia terang-terangan beraut sedih.

Seperti biasa.

Sore harinya, sepulang dari pasar, Orihime mendadak dijegal sekelompok gadis yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya. Diseret ke balik semak, sekujur tubuhnya mulai jadi pelampiasan iri, cemburu, dan dengki yang tiada habisnya. Hingga sebuah bola yang melayang dari jalan atas mengagetkan mereka, dan disusul suara ...

"Bolaku! Ichi-nii ...!"

"Kurasa aku menendangnya terlalu keras. Maaf, Karin. Nanti aku ganti."

Takut dipergoki, para gadis pendengki itu akhirnya meninggalkan Orihime sendirian. Demi melenyapkan penasaran dengan pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya, gadis menengah pertama itu keluar dari balik semak. Dan yang dilihatnya dari kejauhan adalah sosok pemuda berambut sejingga miliknya.

Lalu di hari berikutnya, teman barunya, Tatsuki Arisawa memberitahu nama sang pahlawan.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

.

.

Kehilangan Sora, satu-satunya keluarganya, membuat Orihime dirundung duka mendalam. Rasa sepi dan sendirian mulai merayapi sekujur kehidupannya. Tapi perlahan memupus dengan Tatsuki yang senantiasa menghiburnya kalau ia tidak pernah sendiri karena gadis _tomboy_ itu akan selalu ada untuk Orihime kapanpun ia butuh. Hingga kian hari kesedihan terasa samar, sampai tinggal bayangan saja. Gadis remaja itu tentu bertanya-tanya, 'Apa ini karena Tatsuki-chan?'.

Sampai suatu sore saat kembali dari _minimarket_, Orihime tidak lupa untuk berhenti dan memandang lapangan yang berdampingan dengan sungai. Di sana, anak-anak sekolah dasar bermain bola dengan girang, tapi bukan mereka yang jadi tujuan tatapan matanya.

Adalah penonton bersurai sepertinya, yang tak absen datang menyaksikan adik perempuannya bermain.

Ah, Orihime ingat. Bukan karena Tatsuki seorang, tapi pemuda yang hanya ia kenal namanya itu. Memandang Ichigo Kurosaki saja sudah seolah memberi suntikan semangat hidup untuknya.

Orihime lanjut berjalan sambil bersenandung riang tanpa sadar bahwa telah ada rasa berbeda yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Jantung yang berdegup di atas ambang normal, rona merah yang menjalar membabi-buta, dan fokus mata yang berkeliaran tak karuan telah jadi kebiasaan Orihime ketika resmi jadi murid Karakura High School. Bukan sekolahnya yang jadi penyebab, tapi Ichigo Kurosaki yang satu sekolah, bahkan sekelas dengannya. Contohnya saja ketika bertabrakan di koridor, ia terjatuh, lalu si pelaku, Ichigo yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri—

"A-aku ba-baik-baik saja. Aku &% $*^% ..."

—kontan membuatnya mendadak mengidap penyakit gagap.

Lalu suatu malam, insiden di luar nalar manusia berlangsung di depan mata Orihime. Diawali dengan kedatangan kakaknya dengan rupa berwujud monster, lalu disusul sosok Kurosaki-kun ber-_kimono_ hitam. Kisah yang melumpuhkan logika belum berhenti sampai di situ ketika beberapa minggu kemudian _monster_ berwujud nyaris sama menyerang Tatsuki dan teman-teman sekolahnya. Bak tersedot ke dalam _fairy-tale_, jepitan rambut peraknya menjelma dalam wujud enam peri yang sampai kini disebutnya _shun-shun rikka_. Ia kian terlibat dengan dunia supranatural ketika salah satu sahabatnya, Rukia Kuchiki, berada dalam bahaya di dunia asalnya yang bernama Soul Society.

Selalu ada pilihan. Orihime yang tahu benar bahwa ia tidak sekuat Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, terlebih-lebih Kurosaki-kun, punya pilihan untuk tidak ikut ke Soul Society. Tapi pilihan pada akhirnya adalah melangkah melalui _senkaimon_ walau jelas-jelas ia takut.

Takut, tapi Orihime bukan pengecut. Ia tidak akan lari dari dunia baru yang terbuka untuknya. Bukan hanya demi sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi pula untuk menepati janji yang telah terpatri pada Kurosaki-kun.

Janji bahwa ia akan selalu bersama, mendukung, dan menolong Kurosaki-kun sebesar bantuan Kurosaki-kun padanya. Bahkan, lebih.

Dan Orihime tersadar bahwa ia telah menyukai pahlawannya itu lebih yang dikiranya.

.

.

.

Dari pancaran mata kelabunya, jelas sekali bahwa Orihime takut. Bukan pada Arrancar pucat bernama Ulquiorra, tapi pada tiga layar yang memajang sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang bertempur. Ia memiliki kekuatan bukan untuk keuntungan diri sendiri, tapi untuk melindungi mereka.

"_Bukan untukmu, tapi untuk temanmu. Kau menolak, maka mereka akan mati. Jangan bertanya. Jangan mengatakan apa pun. Kau tidak punya hak dan pilihan. Di tanganmu, tergenggam sebuah _gulotin_ yang menentukan nasib kepala teman-temanmu."_

"_Tidak ada negosiasi. Ini perintah. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Ikut denganku, Onna."_

Hingga dipakainya sebuah gelang perak, tanda mengiyakan.

"_Kau hanya boleh mengatakan selamat tinggal pada satu orang."_

Lalu dibawanya langkah untuk tiba di kamar Kurosaki-kun. Jujur saja, Orihime ingin berpamitan pada banyak orang. Namun, hatinya meronta dan ingin melakukan hal yang mungkin tak pernah lagi bisa dilakukannya. Ini yang pertama dan mungkin juga terakhir kali. Mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan berharap Kurosaki-kun memaafkannya karena hanya berani menyatakan saat si pemuda tertidur.

Bahwa Orihime Inoue benar-benar mencintai Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, pulang sekolah di sore seperti ini, Orihime menatap punggung tegap si jingga dalam jangkauan pandangannya. Tapi itu telah cukup bagi si gadis enam belas tahun itu. Bahkan setelah Winter War atau kehidupan selayaknya manusia biasa telah mendominasi keseharian mereka. Bukan karena ia tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan cintanya secara terang-terangan, tapi ia cemas jikalau Kurosaki-kun menjauhinya karena perasaan ini.

Maka ia membiarkan waktu yang membantunya kapan ia mampu mengutarakan segalanya. Karena waktulah yang menjawab kapan awal mula rasa suka pada sang pahlawan, Ichigo, merayap di hati Orihime. Waktulah yang menjawab kapan cinta sepenuh hati akan selalu Orihime berikan pada Ichigo. Dan waktu pulalah yang menjawab, entah kapan Orihime tidak lagi berjalan di belakang Ichigo, tapi tepat di sampingnya sambil bergenggaman tangan dan bertukar senyum.

Biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Jangan tanya kenapa saya buat fic dgn pair ini. Ada seribu alasan, dan kalo saya nyebutin satu-satu, bisa-bisa jumlah word A/N-nya lebih banyak ketimbang isi fic-nya. Yang artinya saya akan melanggar guidelines, sedangkan saya gak mau cari masalah dgn admin ffn.

Jadi, sekian saja. Dan terakhir, ada temen2 yg mau ninggalkan review?

**Ray Kousen7**

**14 April 2013**

_**NB. Jangan flame fic ini karena pair-nya! Mohon pengertiannya temen-temen!**_


End file.
